Surveillance
by tamataowl
Summary: Chekov is stuck on a planet, while Kirk worridly tries to rescue him... What happens in the aftermath of these events?


This is slash, so if you don't like it please don't leave hate!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot.

Enjoy!

Chekov/Kirk- Surveillance

"Captain, It's not working!" Sulu rushed.

"Fix it then, quickly! We need to beam him up now!" Kirk almost shouted at poor Sulu, even though he already knew that everyone on board the Starship were doing the best they could to get the beams back online, and get Chekov of that dusty red planet. Chekov had been sent down to the planet to set up surveillance for the Starship.

"Dammit, I should have gone with him." Kirk muttered. The young Russian ensign was sent alone down to the planet as it was a relatively simple job to set up surveillance, and the planet seemed to be safe. But, that was before that Spock informed Kirk that he found a group of the planets tribe members, on the thermal imaging system, getting closer to Chekov's position.

From then on, Kirk got increasingly worried for Chekov. He wanted to beam him up to the starship straight away, but Chekov had not finished his job. However, when Chekov was about to leave the dusty planet, the systems to do so went offline, leaving Chekov almost running for his life, from the tribes people.

"Chekov to Starsheep." A very out of breath voice came through the Starship's receiver. Kirk let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, when the Russian's voice came through, never mind how much he had to strain to hear it.

"Chekov we're here" Sulu said.

"Keptin, Keptin where are you? Zey are after me Keptin!" Chekov sounded panicked.

"Chekov, it's okay, it'll be fine. The beam isn't online, we are doing the best we can to make it work but just hold in there for now." Kirk replied, coming across a whole lot calmer than he thought was possible.

"Okay Keptin, It's just zat zey are very close, I can not hide for much longer Keptin, I'm afraid-" Chekov was cut off mid sentence as his connection to the Starship died.

"Chekov!" Kirk tried in vain to reach the Russian, "Chekov! Pavel!"

"The connection is gone Captain." Spock said. Kirk slumped back in his chair in defeat.

The whole room was silent.

The silence was broken a few minutes later when Sulu's computer beeped.

"They are back online Captain!" Shouted Sulu across the room.

"Beam him up!" Kirk was at the edge of his command chair, fearing the worst for young Chekov, praying to anyone that will listen that Chekov will return to the Starship unharmed.

A couple of moments went past and Chekov appeared on the Starship.

"Keptin," Chekov started, staggering into the room. Before anyone could blink, Kirk was up and out of his seat, and making his way over to Chekov.

As soon as Kirk had reached Chekov, he collapsed, falling against Kirk's chest and being help upright by Kirk's arms around him.

"Pavel, I'm so sorry," Kirk whispered to the Russian ensign in his arms, "Someone should have been there, I should have been there."

"Keptin, it's okay I'm fine." Chekov managed to stutter before he passed out. Kirk looked up to the rest of the room.

"We need a medic for him now! I'll take him down to the bay, but he needs a medic!" Kirk instructed, and wasted no time into scooping Chekov up, carrying him as fast as he could down to the medical bay.

Chekov was light in Kirk's arms, and Kirk easily carried him to medical. Chekov shifted against Kirks chest, and looking down at him, Kirk was pained to see a flash of anguish going across Chekov's sleeping face.

Kirk gently placed the unconscious ensign onto a medical bed, letting the doctors flood around him, as he reluctantly receded back to the command room.

Later that night, Kirk couldn't sleep, and he was lying in bed pondering over the days events. He almost lost Chekov, his precious young Russian, in a mission, a mission that was seemingly harmless at first. He thought back to how relieved he was, and still is, that he returned in one piece. How he enjoyed having Chekov in his arms, even though he was injured at the time.

A light knock at his door broke Kirk out of his thoughts.

"Keptin, I... Can I come in?" A timid voice laced with a Russian accent came from outside the room.

"Of course Chekov, what is it?" Kirk asked as Chekov entered. Chekov looked distressed, wide eyes looking over to Kirk, who was now sat up in the bed.

"It's alright Pavel, come here," Kirk insisted, patting the space next to him on the bed. Chekov made his way across the room and sat down on the bed where Kirk's hand was previously.

"Now, you tell me what's up." Kirk continued, his voice soothing the young Russian.

Chekov looked over to Kirk, "I can not sleep, Keptin. Zey are there whenever I close my eyes, coming at me with spears ze size of javeleens and ze biggest axes I have ever seen. Zey scare me Keptin, zey are there and I do not know what to do, so I come to you, Keptin." Chekov explained.

Kirk looked at Chekov, wordless. The Captain pulled him into a hug, in an attempt to comfort him. It seemed to work, as Chekov relaxed into Kirk, and murmured something in Russian.

"Can I stay tonight Keptin?" Kirk was shocked over Chekov's words, but who was he to turn him down?

"Um, yeah, of course Pavel." Kirk said after a couple of minutes.

Chekov grinned, and leaned backwards so he was lying on Kirk's bed.

"Thank you, Jim." Chekov murmured before sleep overtook him.

Kirk smiled, and looked down at the young ensign in his bed, before lying next to him and falling asleep himself.

He awoke not long after falling into sleep, when he felt Chekov stir next to him.

Suddenly, Chekov's stirring began to get more violent, almost thrashing around next to Kirk. Kirk tried to no avail to stop Chekov's thrashing, and he ended up straddling his waist and pinning his arms down to keep him still.

"Pavel!" Kirk said, trying to wake Chekov up from his nightmare, but it didn't work, only ending up with Chekov crying out in his sleep, still trying to move.

So Kirk did the only other thing he could think of.

He kissed Chekov.

Immediately, Chekov was awake, eyes wide in shock. He immediately pulled away from Kirk, breathless.

"For a moment there, I thought you weren't going to wake up." Kirk smiled, letting go of the young Russian. Chekov slumped back against the bed.

"Keptin, zey were there again, I tried to get away but they got me, but it was just a dream right? Just a dream," Chekov paused through his ramblings before continuing, "And Keptin, why did you kiss me?"

"Because I had to wake you up somehow... And also because I like you Pasha." Kirk answered, almost murmuring the past part.

"How long have you liked me, Jim?" Chekov whispered, just loud enough for Kirk to hear it.

"Months, Pasha, months." Chekov grinned, and boldly leaned up to kiss his Captain again.

"So I take it then," Kirk continued when they separated a couple of inches, "That you like me too?"

"Da." Chekov breathed out, smiling yet another time, before he was kissed senseless by Kirk.


End file.
